New Company
by Delirious Eleutheromaniac
Summary: Percy and the crew are returning home after fighting Gaea, or so they think. That is when they find a strange boy set adrift in the ocean. Memories are messed with and love intervenes in this tale of how the boy decides to come out of his shell. Slight AU. Percy/Nico pairing so there is slash.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy of the Raft

**Author's Notes: Here's a look into my new story! This will be one that I update when I feel like it so don't expect this to move fast. Basically, this takes place when Percy and the crew are on the Argo II coming back from Greece or where ever. Slight AU where no one knows who Nico is. SLASH, I'd really love to see your homophobic reviews, knowing that you're too stupid to realize that you just read something that you can't stand the base principles of it. I'm not sure how far I am going to go rating-wise with this story so I'm just going with T. Rambling set aside, enjoy!**

"Life form, 5 kilometers." Captain Leo's voice boomed over the speaker, "Not confirmed to be hostile, still be alert! All hands on deck, just in case!"

Percy got up from his comfy bed, usually these so called 'lifeforms' ended up either being easy monsters to fend off or smudges from whatever food Leo was eating. Slipping on a chest plate and the rest of his armor, he pulled Riptide out of his pocket and headed upstairs.

The sunlight stung his eyes by how bright it was. They had been through a storm before and during the night and Percy hadn't been on deck for two days. Once he adjusted to the bright light of the outside world, he surveyed the area around him. The sun was about halfway through the sky so it was around noon, it reflected off of the water creating a dazzling display. Being a natural at sea, he could tell that they were about five days away from any landmass still, this had to be something abnormal. A dark smudge was on the horizon, most likely what Leo was talking about over the speaker.

Hazel and Frank emerged from the staircase leading below decks, they both looked like they had been engaged in, uh, important matters before the warning. Annabeth appeared after them and Percy made his way over to her.

"Hey Annie, ready for a fight?" He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as Jason and Piper emerged from belowdecks.

"Yeah, finally we get some action. Everything was so intense in the Mediterranean that the Atlantic is seeming calm."

"I know what you mean." The dark blotch on the horizon was becoming clearer, probably only a few hundred meters now. Percy could make out a figure lying on a raft of some sort. He could sense that something was wrong.

The raft floated closer and Percy could now see what was on it: a frail, skinny looking boy no older than 14 probably. Percy could see the outline of his ribs through holes in his shirt and could tell that the boy was starving. "Arms down! I think he's just a kid!" Percy commanded.

"What would a kid be doing out _here?_" Jason asked, motioning to the middle of the ocean.

"Just drop your weapons, let him on board."

"What does Captain Leo say?" Jason shouted in the direction of the wheel.

"Let him aboard, but if he kills us all in our sleep it's not on me!" Was the reply.

Percy wasted no time throwing a rope down and securing the raft to the side of the boat with his son of the sea god powers. Once he had hoisted it up, he brought the small body on the raft onto the deck.

"He isn't awake." Percy observed.

"You don't say?" Leo walked up to the group from his place steering the ship. "Oh and before anyone asks, autopilot."

The boy on the deck coughed and spit some blood out onto the deck before rising, his eyes glowing golden. "Perseus Jackson," the voice was echoing in his head, "and Jason Grace, you may have disgraced my sisters, but I am not one to be meddled with."

Great, the Eidolons were back. Piper stepped to the front of the group, "I've got an idea." She said firmly, "I now nominate this boy as a new member of the crew, all agreed say 'I'"

A chorus of I's rang out of the group, everyone following Piper's idea.

"You Eidolons now may not take over this boy, you are dismissed."

A hiss rang out from the new arrival as his eyes returned to the dark depths they were before and he collapsed.

* * *

"Now that you are awake, we must know your name." Annabeth said at dinner that night.

"It's uh, Nico I think," the boy said "Nico di Angelo."

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked, be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlit Frustrations

**Author's Notes: Here is chapter 2! With this story I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer since I don't know how often I will update. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the past chapter, but I don't own anything to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Never have, never will.**

"So Nico, how old are you?" Piper asked the boy after he had replied to Annabeth's question.

"I-I think I'm sixteen, but I don't know for sure." Nico seemed uncomfortable around the crew and was fidgeting in his chair. For a room full of teens with ADHD, you'd think everyone was used to it, but it was as if the strange boy had ants in his pants. "If you excuse me, I-I think I'm gonna go to my cabin. Goodnight."

Everyone watched as Nico stood up and exited the dining hall. "Okay, that kid is really weird." Jason voiced.

"He doesn't look sixteen at all." Frank said, apparently agreeing with the blond boy's statement.

"Plus he reeks." Leo said, covering his nose as if to prove his point. Throughout all of this heckling of the boy, Percy sat quietly, feeling no compulsion to insult Nico.

"Cut him some slack, he's probably really scared right now. I mean he seems to not even remember anything about his life. Jason, you should understand how that feels." Percy was surprised to hear his own voice speak up for the black haired boy that had left the room.

Jason seemed to be regretting his insults, but then Leo spoke up. "Percy you are turning more into a girl every minute!" The room burst out laughing, everyone except for Percy enjoying the joke.

The Sea Prince sat fuming at his spot, "I'll be leaving now too, thanks." He said, standing up and storming out of the room.

"Buzzkill." Percy heard Leo say as he left.

Making his way to his cabin, Percy found himself stopped outside of Nico's room. Nothing could be heard coming from inside, not even the soft snoring that usually accompanied sleep.

Curious, Percy poked his head through the door. Seeing no one, he made his way to the boy's bathroom. The door was wide open and again, not a soul was in there. Now confused, Percy walked upstairs to search the deck for the small boy. A strict curfew had been set out so that no one falls overboard in the dark, but he didn't care.

Finally seeing a pair of legs dangling off of the mast, and a body sitting on the platform that rested there, Percy huffed a sigh of relief and annoyance. How did the kid get all the way up there? Looking up the mast from the bottom, Percy started climbing the pole, finding footholds on the way. No way that kid could have reached the top being at least a head shorter than Percy. He wouldn't have been able to reach the first handhold much less the platform.

Finally having climbed all the way up, Percy greeted the other boy in a soft voice, "Hey, Nico it's me, Percy." He didn't want to scare the young boy into falling off the mast. The younger boy looked serene where he was, dark hair ruffling in the wind, the moon's shine highlighting his skinny back. Even in the night Percy could see the outline of Nico's shoulder blades and spine.

The sixteen year old made no attempt to move or say anything to the older boy. Percy tried to make conversation as he sat down beside Nico, "How'd you get up here?" No response. "The moon's quite pretty today huh?" Again, silence. "Aren't you afraid of falling?" Percy was quite afraid of heights and was almost weezing where he sat. Once more, there was no response. "Where are you from?"

"Go away." Percy was somewhat shocked at how the boy snapped at him.

"Nico, I'm just trying to he-"

"I said go away, I don't like people." Nico cut Percy off and remained staring at the sea below them.

"Why not?"

Nico, now frustrated with Percy's persistence, got up and leaped off of the platform. The Sea Prince stared wide-eyed as he watched the younger boy disappear halfway down and reappear on the deck. 'He's definitely not a human.' Percy thought, watching the boy walk away.

Painful thoughts followed the last as Percy noticed how much he was like Her. Her name not to be mentioned as it brings Percy grief every time he hears it. He still has feelings for Her, no matter if he already has another girlfriend.

After climbing down the mast again, and making his way to his room, he was met with a surprise. Said surprise would usually make him quite happy, but not tonight. Lying on his bed, his girlfriend was only in her undergarments.

"Not tonight Annie, I'm not in the mood."

Annabeth sat up on bed, now looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin you need to concern yourself with." Percy sat down beside Annabeth and hugged her close. "I'm just sad again, that's all."

Annabeth now knew exactly why her boyfriend was acting so depressed. "Percy, you can't keep grieving over her. She's gone and you have to accept that."

"You don't understand, she was my first love and I can never forget her."

"You don't need to forget, just accept. Do you think I wasn't distraught when I found out that Luke was a traitor?"

"I guess, you go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Percy still sounded sad, but all Annabeth could do was purse her lips, kiss Percy on his forehead, and leave.

The green-eyed boy collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. Today was too emotionally stressing for his own good. Thoughts of Nico and his old girlfriend raced through his mind as he fell asleep. When he was like this, he felt as if there was no getting better. Still, he knew that the morning would bring anew and he'd feel fine again.

He drifted off into coma land, sleep overcoming him soon. Nightmares of being embraced by shadows, and familiar dreams of a seemingly alternate past plagued his mind. Ignoring them, he faded into the darkness.

**Author's Notes: Don't worry about so called 'Her', she will be explained soon enough. I love constructive criticism and I know that I need some so review! More to come next update, hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
